


A Demon Baby By Any Other Name (would smell as sickly sweet)

by BeccaReadsFic



Series: Into the Fanfiction [2]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaReadsFic/pseuds/BeccaReadsFic
Summary: a bullet-fic style look into Seth's thoughts and life, with a few of my added Head Canons about his early life (before he was genetically forced to become a furry)





	A Demon Baby By Any Other Name (would smell as sickly sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is another Terrible Twilight Fic™ that I wrote in honor of the Twilight podcast Into The Twilight. To my main podcasting leech lovers Ally and Cody. May they never run out of material or patrons.

 

  * So after the fight with Victoria and Riley Edward and Seth became really close friends


  * In fact Seth was even at Edward's bachelor party (and would have been in the wedding party if Bella could wait more than two months to get that glitter dick.)


  * Anyways Seth was really hurt when Edward didn't tell him that he was back in town and that he had find out second hand from Char-Father Figure 


  * But he forgave Edward when he found out about Bella being pregnant with his demon spawn, because the poor guy never even learned how to roll a condom on a banana way back in 1918


  * So then Seth joins up with Jake's pack, but then his SISTER starts cramping his style


  * Like let him LIVE, this 14 year old just wants to hang out with his BOYZZZZZ (ie: Eddie McWonder-Sperm, and Jacob "Ross from friends" Black)


  * (and hopefully he can do some peacemaking, mend some fences, go on a crossroads style road trip, maybe get Jacob into a good GED program)


  * So then on top of all this stress [keep in mind his dad died like 8 months ago this boy is in _mourning_ , (and you _know_  our sun Seth would want to step up an provide for his Family even though his mom and sister are both kickass grown adult women who don't need a 14 year old to take care of them, but toxic masculinity what're ya gonna do?) and Jared has JUST used this to try manipulate him in a really cruel way probably on Sam's orders]
  * plus to add insult to injury apparently Edward is going to let his wife just have final say in baby names and IGNORE the possibility of a name in honor of Seth.


  * But Seth just wipes away his single lonely man tear, as he tries to fall asleep on the porch (they thought he was asleep when they talked about baby names but he heard every word) and then Jacob skids off in some James Bond car and Seth knows he won't be getting so sleep anytime soon after he heard that shit in his wolf ears
  * So Seth decides to patrol some more and he just starts ruminating and his paws hit the soft green moss


  * Seth starts think back to his earliest memories of fishing trips with His Father and Chief Swan, and some times Billy Black would come too


  * He even vaguely remembers when Bella used to visit and only play with Rachel and Rebecca, so Billy and Charlie would call his dad and tell him to bring him over so Jacob would have someone "around his age" and then all their dads would watch whatever game was on


  * He thinks about how Emily was like an older sister to him in addition to being his cousin and Leah's best friend


  * How when Leah and Sam broke up he hated Sam for making the carefree and happy part of his sister go away (and for making Emily and Leah estranged), and how part of him struggled when he joined the pack and had to be in Sam's head all the time and follow his commands, so he jumped at the opportunity to be in Jacob's Pack


  * How when he looked at Emily now she seemed meek and quiet, always deferring to Sam, not at all like the girl he remembered who, while even tempered and occasionally shy wasn't anything like this Betty Crocker/Stepford Wife spending all her time cooking and cleaning up after a pack of werewolves, when she like Leah had had plans to get off the Makah reservation


  *   _Really_   _though,_ Seth thinks to himself in regards to Bella's ridiculous naming choices,  _What would they even name the child? If it didn't end up killing Bella and everything didn't go to shit, what weird ass new age name would she come up with? Sethanie? As if._



**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be a 1st person look into Seth's POV post baby-name reveal in Breaking Dawn, but then I realized bullet-fics are more fun to write, and Stephenie Meyer really didn't write much about Seth so it's hard to say what he's doing at any point in time? Is he underneath the Cullen's porch taking a nap? Is he patrolling the treaty line? who knows? certainly not his alpha, or his mother...my poor 14 year old sun. #Fuck Mike Newton


End file.
